I Know What I Feel
by Xx-Tainted-Xx-Love-xX
Summary: I'm old enough to know what, or who I want Iruka! An.." he cut her off. "I'm 30 years old Hinata. I'm far to old for you."


****

Disclaimer:

Me no own Naruto. n.n;  
And i dont own **White Lines **Or **I Know What I feel.** By Alexz Johnson

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga, Was pacing back and forth backstage at a well-known club in Sunny-Dale California. It was her first time in America and she was just a bit nervous. She was a Japanese pop-star, and though she spent good English she was still nervous she would mess up the song. Sighing she flipped her cell-phone off, she expected her father would call and she didn't need that to mess up the show. And mostly she didn't feel like talking to him.

_"Your on in five miss_ _Hyuuga" _She vaguely heard a man say as he peeked back stage at her. She nodded in response and he was off to get ready to announce her and the band. "Oh, calm down Hinata it's just another gig, so what if this one happens to be in America. Its really not much different. We'll do fine" Tenten said with a grin. "Yeah Hinata don't worry so much" Kiba and Shikamaru said almost in unison. Hinata smiled, turning her attention to her band mates. "You guys are right. I'm sure we'll do great!"

**xXxXxXx**

_"Give it up for Hinata Hyuuga and her Band. Hypnotic!"_[1]

She could hear the sound of clapping and slightly slurred cheering as the curtains opened to reveal Kiba on guitar, Shikamaru on drums, Tenten on bace and back-up singer and Hinata as lead singer. Pulling the Mic from the stand she smiled brightly. "It's a pleasure to be here tonight. The first song we'll be doing is Called White-Lines. Hope you enjoy" Hinata always started off saying something like that, no matter where they were it didn't matter she always started off with something nice.

The lights dimmed, and slowly the music started to play. She tapped her foot to the beet lightly, awaiting her cue to begin. She rose the mic just below her lips and began to sing.

_I tried to tell you, I've got to get away.  
I tried to say,I need my space.  
I got to get some,Distance in between.  
My heart and my head_

_I'm on the razor's edge,I've been here before  
I know the way.._

**xXxXxXx**

Three men were sitting in a booth not to far from the stage, rambling on about this and that when they heard them announce the next act. The didn't really pay much attention except for the Brunette he usually enjoyed the music, turning his attention to the stage all he could do was stair. There on the stage was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The other two men stopped talking, and looked up to the stage.

"Wow, Isn't she a sexy one" The short-haired brunette said. "Much to young for you're old ass Genma" the Dark haired man rolled his eyes. "Like your any younger Kakashi" The silver haired man grinned "Perhaps not, but I'd be the better choice" the two men laughed before turning there attention to there younger friend who hadn't said a word since the band came on stage. "See something you like Iruka?" The both grinned and he shook his head.

"I just like the music is all" he lied, still listening to the angel on stage singing. Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the man. He wasn't stupid, but he decided not to pick on Iruka right now, he'd save that for later. With a grin he ordered another round of drinks. Him and Genma downed there's in a flash where as Iruka didn't even touch his as his attention was stuck on the women on stage. _"She's beautiful, and she has a lovely singing voice. What are you thinking she's much to young for you to be having such thoughts" _He thought to himself. Though they were just innocent thoughts, they were unacceptable. Sighing he downed his drink, and turned back to his two very buzzed friends who were ranting on about the bace guitarist now.

_White lines..  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines..  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines..  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines..  
Will bring me home._

The song came to an end and everyone clapped, and Hinata bowed. She smiled and continued on with her next song. Before she knew it, it was about time for the club to close. Walking backstage she grabbed her coat and said bye to her band mates who were already heading out. Walking to the front of the club she went to the bar. "Can I have a bottle of water please" she said with a smile. Though she was old enough to drink in Japan, she was still to young to drink in America and she respected that law, besides she wasn't much of a drinker anyway.

The man handed her the water and she sat down on the stool facing the small crowd that was still there. She laughed lightly as two older men tried to hit on Tenten as she was leaving. Thankfully she didn't cause a scene, and kick there ass she just rolled her eyes, told them she had a boyfriend and left. "Never had a chance" she said aloud with out knowing it. "There use to it though" She heard someone say beside her. She turned her attention to the man who had spoken. "Oh, i didn't mean to say that out loud." she said with a light laugh. The man turned to her, realizing it was the women who he had been thinking about almost all night. "Sometimes i don't catch myself before i say things" She laughed lightly, then smiled. "I'm Hinata"

She extended her hand to the man, who had a slightly goofy smile on his face. He shook her hand, then pulled his away after a moment. "I'm Iruka, and don't worry, happens to all of us" he said with a light laugh. "You were great up there by the way" She smiled, he cheeks turning a light pink for some reason she didn't know. "Oh, thank's. I was kind of nervous. First time singing in America" He nodded, still smiling he had noticed she was Japanese, he himself was in fact. "Really? you did great for your first time then. This is my first time in America as well. I was kind of dragged here by Genma and Kakashi" he said pointing to the two men who were now hitting on some other women. "Oh really? There kind of.." He nodded, laughing a bit "I know" she laughed as well, noticing the time she sighed.

"Um, I'm doing a show in a town called Konaha in a few weeks, after I get back to Japan. You should come, you can bring your friends. And girlfriend or whoever." she said with a smile, even though for some reason she hoped he didn't have a girlfriend to bring. Reaching into her coat pocket she pulled out a pen. "do you have a piece of paper?" she asked, he shook his head. "No, sorry i don't" he wanted to say he didn't have a girlfriend but for some reason, he didn't. She thought for a moment, then grabbed his hand which sent small trimmers through his and her body. She just brushed it of and wrote her Cell-phone number down on his hand. She wasn't sure why she was giving a complete stranger her number, she just felt..compelled to. "Call me if you want to come, and I'll have Shino give you the passes at the door" She paused before speaking again. "Don't lose the number" she said with a slightly flirtatious look. With a wave goodbye, she was off, and out the door.

**xXxXxXx**

"Where have you been? It's 4 in the morning Hinata" Tenten scolded, as Hinata walked into the hotel room they were staying at. "I was worried something had happened to you, i was going to call the national guard!!"

Hinata rose an eyebrow at her friend, who looked serious about what she had been saying. "Calm down, I'm fine I was talking to Iruka and I.." She didn't get to finish as Tenten interrupted her, her serious face turned into a grin. "Ohhh who's Iruka? Hmm?" Hinata rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her friend and Band-mate. " He's the friend of those two goons who were hitting on you when you left" Tenten narrowed her eyes. And was about to say something about it when Hinata spoke. "Before you say anything, he's not like them. He's sweet and he.." Tenten grinned. "You like him!" Hinata shook her head in defense. "I do not, I just like his company" Tenten rolled her eyes, grin still in place. "What ever you say Hina. I'm going to bed, it's late and we have an early flight" Hinata nodded, going to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. After she was done, she went back into the room and crawled in bed and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**xXxXxXx**

Iruka shook his head at his friends, who were already passed out in there rooms they didn't even bother to change, as they were still clad in there clothes. Iruka however was not drunk and had just changed into his sleeping clothes. Sighing he looked at his hand, and the number that was on it. It was wrong of him to be thinking of the young women like he was, as he was far to old for her. But he couldn't help it, she captivated him and he wanted to know everything about her. He wrote the number on a piece of paper and slipped it into his wallet then went to bed. It wasn't long before he was out, they had an early flight the next day, and he couldn't wait to get back to his home. And most of all he couldn't wait for the two weeks to come.

The next morning came all to early as Iruka drug himself out of bed, and into the bathroom to shower before they had to leave. Once he was out of the shower he dressed and went to wake up the still sleeping Genma and Kakashi. He rolled his eyes, shoving the two. "Wake up, we have to go." he got a few mumbles in response but they didn't wake up. "Wow, i wonder why all those women are walking around naked.." And with that the two men were up and out the door looking for the naked women. "Ha, so predictable." They glared at the younger male who just smirked putting the rest of his things in his bags. "You shouldn't lie about Naked women Iruka. its not nice" He rolled his eyes and walked out the door with his bags in hand. "I had to, or i would have had to leave you two behind" he walked down the stairs and called for a taxi to take them to the airport.

Soon later they were all on the plane back to Konaha. They arrived home long after they boarded the plain and they all went on there way to there homes. Iruka sat down on his couch once he reached his apartment. He then began to once again think about the Hyuuga again. It was then that it hit him, he hadn't processed it before, Hinata was coming to Konaha. Why hadnt he got that before, oh probably because he was so busy starring at the beautiful women herself.

**xXxXxXx**

A week had passed since the day Hinata met Iruka and he was all she could think of, she hoped she would see him again. She didn't understand why, she had only met him once and she was thinking about him more then she thought of people she had known for years. She sighed, he hadn't called to confirm coming to her show and she was beginning to think he wasn't going to. "Hinata, your father's here." She rolled her eyes, standing up. "Suppose he's probably mad i didn't return his phone calls all week hm?" Tenten laughed a bit, only to be basically shoved out of the way by none other then Hinata's father himself. He had a not to pleased look on his face and he was looking right at Hinata. "Yeah, I would say I probably am. Is there any reason you havent?" Hinata shook her head. "None that i can think of..Oh yeah wait. There is one." He rose an eyebrow. "And that would be?" he said getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"I'm not taking over the Family business. And no matter how many times you tell me I'm obligated to do so, i'm still not doing it. Let Neji do it." He growled slamming his fist down on the desk before him. "Neji is not my son, it is your responsibility to take over when i retire. and you will do so or you are no longer a part of our Family!" She glared "You think you can come in here and tell me what I am and am not going to do? your sadly mistaken father. I'm nineteen years old, and i choose my future and how i decide to go about it. If it means no longer being part of your Family so be it. It's just a name, a name i could have done with out when i was growing up." she yelled, fuming he father stormed out with out another word. Tenten stared not sure what to say to what she had just witnessed. She was glad that Hinata finally stood up to her father, but she wasn't sure if Hinata was happy with what had just happened.

Hinata sighed, it was the day before the show, and the man she had been thinking so much about, still hadn't called. She was stupid to think he would, he was older and probably not even into her. She sighed again dropping her phone on her bed and going to look for an outfit for tomorrow. She picked a lavender colored mini dress and a pair of black high heels. She was so busy picking what she would wear the next day she didn't hear her phone buzzing on the bed. When she was done picking out everything she sat everything out on the dresser and walked back to her bed. She lay back, looking up at the ceiling when she felt her phone buzz once. She grabbed it and flipped it open, noticing she had one missed call and a new voice mail. She looked at the number, it was a local number she noticed but she didn't know it. It was probably the wrong number, she dialed her voice mail number and put the phone to her ear.

_"You have, one new voice message. First voice message. 'Uh..Hey it's um.. Iruka I don't know if you remember me, i'm the guy you talked to at the summer-set club. Uh I would like to see you again, hear you sing again i mean..yeah So i guess give me a call back if you want, its ok if you don't.. I'll talk to you later then. Or.. not.. bye' End of message to.."_

She snapped her phone shut, a smile on her face. She dialed the number, he had called her from and awaited the answer. _"Hello?"_ Hinata smiled hearing his voice. "hey.. it's Hinata. i got your message. How many people is coming with you?" _"Well.. just me. Kakashi and Genma are busy tomorrow." _"And your girlfriend?" _"Dont have a girlfriend.. so, just me." _She smiled, and bit her lip. "Oh, alright then. Oh hey, when did you get to Konaha?" _"Oh i live here, i was going to tell you when you told me this is where your band was playing but it slipped my mind" _She laughed a bit, wondering how it could have slipped his mind. But she shrugged it off. "So, um would you like to hang out tonight? maybe get a bite to eat. It's fine if you dont want to.." She asked biting her bottom lip._ "S..Sure. I'd like that" _He said with a smile. She told him what hotel she was staying at and he told her he'd pick her up at seven. They hung up the phone and both rushed to get a shower and pick out something to wear.

Iruka arrived at the hotel, and went up the stairs to the room she said she was staying inHe knocked on the door, and when it opened he was once again awe-struck by the dark haired beauty. There she stood in, a light pink dress that ended mid thigh, her dark hair down past her shoulders, and white satrapy high heels that matched the dress. If possible she looked even more beautiful then when he last saw her. "Do i look ok?" she asked after standing in silence for a bit. He shook himself out of his thoughts before he spoke. "You look stunning" She blushed a bit, and he handed her the white roses he had bought just before he went to get her. "Thank you. there beautiful" she said with a bright smile then hugged him. He hugged her back, slight blush on his face as well. When they pulled away he smiled at her. "Shall we?"She nodded and they were off.

After dinner, they decided to take a walk around town a bit. since they had such a good time talking during dinner. "So, how long have you lived here?" She asked curiously. He smiled as they began walking through the park. "All my life, was born here actually." She smiled back. "It's nice here, better then the where i grew up. Not a tree in sight, to many law-firms and other establishments." she said with a sad smile. "I would have loved to grow up here. It's beautiful" He looked at her, small smile gracing his lips. "Its nice i suppose, but it's kind of lonely sometimes." She tilted her head to the side, looking at him. "what do you mean?" He shook his head "Nothing, it's getting late. I should get you back" She blinked, not knowing why he suddenly started acting like he that. "Did I do something wrong?" she questioned, to which he shook his head. "I shouldn't even be here right now. Your so young, and you should find someone your age" She opened her mouth, then closed it. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't care how old he was, she liked him and she knew he liked her, why was he saying that.

"I'm old enough to know what, or who I want Iruka! An.." he cut her off. "I'm 30 years old Hinata. I'm far to old for you." he sighed. "I have to go" and with that said he left, leaving Hinata to question what to do, and wonder what she had done wrong. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked up the stairs to the hotel she was staying at. She sat down at the desk beside her bed. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen she began to write, and around one o'clock at night she finished what she had been doing, and picked up the phone and dialed Iruka's number. She figured he wouldn't pick up, and she was right. She settled with leaving a message. _"_ _"I'm not sure what I did to make you react the way you did, but i'd still like to be friends. Please come to the show tomorrow. It would make me happier then you know" _with that said she hung up the phone and soon fell asleep.

**xXxXxXx**

Hinata smiled as she finished the fifth song in the show. She only had one to go before she was done, and she was very excited about this one. though as she looked around she didn't notice the only person she had hoped to see. She sighed, she should have known he wouldn't. Maybe he didn't like her, as she thought he did. Putting on a fake smile she announced her next and last song to the crowd. Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru started to play, and she waited for her cue to start. After a moment she began to sing. The band was doing pretty good considering this was the first time they had even seen the music for this song.

_You and me, all alone  
It's to late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be, all alone  
One of us might lose control  
All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down, ya they must start to show  
Not here, not now  
Watch my frustrations grow  
_  
She continued singing, not realizing the man she wanted to see was staring at her as she sang the words to the song, he strangely felt was for him.

_I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight_

It was then she noticed he was there, there eyes met and she felt her heart speed up. She didn't let that stop her though she wrote this song for him, and even if she was now more nervous then she had ever been she was going to finish it.

_Show me, who you are  
Stop me before I go to far  
Cuz it hurts, to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack  
I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance  
_  
His heart was beating at ninety miles per hour, and all he could think about was telling her he was sorry about what he did last night, and telling her that he did feel the same way. He wanted to tell her he had felt that way since the day they met.

_I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight_

There eyes stayed locked on each other as she continued singing. And even though she had a million things running through her mind she never missed a beat.

_I'm all mixed up, confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cuz I want to, I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to  
If your getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream_

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, Tonight.

She smiled lightly, her eyes leaving his for the first time as her song came to an end. She bowed, and walked back stage just in time to here Tenten pounce on her and hug her. "when did you do that song? who was it for? that Iruka guy? is he here? Is.." Hinata cut in. "Tenten! to many questions at once. Anyway's i have to go. I'll explain later" with that she was off. He wasn't there anymore, he had left and Hinata didn't think she could feel any worse then she had at that moment. She held back tears, and ran out of the building, and back to the hotel she had been staying she got up to her room she noticed someone was standing by her door, that someone being the person she had been singing to not to long ago.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a slightly sad tone. He looked at her, and with out a word he approached her. "wha.." she didn't get to finish as his lips silenced hers in a light kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, and when he pulled away he looked down into her lavender eyes. "I'm sorry, about last night.. and how i acted. I just figure.. because im much older.." She leaned up kissing him, not letting him finish. "I dont care if your 30, i still like you... Alot" she smiled, and he leaned down to capture her lips in his once more this time more passionate. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she so happily granted. After a bit they pulled away for air. She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him. "Do you want to come inside?" He blinked, not sure what to say. Of course he wanted to say yes but he wasn't sure if she was ready for what he was sure would happen if he went in. "Are you sure you want me to? because i might not be able to stop my.." She opened the door and pulled him in with her. "good" she said with a smirk as she pushed him lightly against the wall before kissing him again.

She rolled her hips against his a bit, gaining a low moan in response, there was only so much a man could take before he lost all control and the way this seemed to be going, he would lose it in no time. He flipped there positions to where she was the one against the wall, she smirked through the kiss, her hands moving from his chest to the top of his jeans where she easily unbuttoned them, with a light tug his jeans fell to his ankles He blinked, wondering how she did that with out him realizing it. He pulled away from the kiss momentarily, looking her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She mearly nodded kissing him again. "I want this more then anything"

That was all he needed to hear, he kissed her again moving backwards until he felt the bed hit the back of his legs, he swiftly kicked off his shoes and the jeans, then once again swapped there positions and laid her back on the bed. He knelt down on his knees and undid the straps on her shoes and pulled them off one by one, he then kissed his way up her leg stopping where the clothe started, or ended depending on your position. In his case, it was where it started. Hinata bit her lower lip, looking down at him with lust filled eyes.

He crawled back up on top of her and kissed her lips again. At this point Hinata was hot and flustered, the kissing was great and everything but she was feeling things she had never felt before and she wanted to know what it felt like to go further. And being with someone she felt so much for, it would only make it better. Once again there positions were flipped and she was on top. Pulling away from the kiss, smirk on her face she moved downward stopping at his shirt collar. "This wont do.." she said, grabbing the rim of the shirt and tugging lightly. He leaned up pulling the shirt completely off. She smirked once more at him, sending chills down his spine. Moving down more she kissed the skin in her path stopping once more at the rim of his boxers. Which she gladly removed in one swift movement. And there standing tall in proud in front of her was her prize.

She bit her bottom lip lightly, it was bigger then she had thought and she was starting to get a little nervous. "We can stop if you want to" Iruka said, of course hoping she wanted to continue but if she didn't he would understand. Her next actions surprised not only him, but her as well. She leaned down licking the tip of his member. He groaned lightly at this, which only erg ed her to continue further. She leaned down once more, taking the tip in her mouth and sucked it lightly, He moaned again and she smirked to herself. Slowly she started bobbing her head up and down enclosing his member deeper and deeper in her mouth, earning her the noises she realized she loved hearing from him. ".. i cant take anymore of this teasing. I want you.." with one more long suck she pulled away wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She stood up and off the bed, just long enough to pull the dress she was wearing over her head, he leaned up also unclasping her bra, then tossing it somewhere in the room. The next to go was her panties, and before she knew it she was on her back and on the bed once again with Iruka looking down at her. "You ready?" She only nodded, he adjusted himself atop of her and slowly pushed in. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, it only hurt a little which was expected since it was her first time. He groaned, fully inside of her now. "Why..didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" She looked up at him, biting her swollen lip lightly. "Because you wouldn't have continued" That said she pushed her hips up, silently telling him she wanted him to continue, which he did hesitantly, he didn't want to hurt her after all.

His thrusts were slow and steady but after a while they got faster and she was meeting him thrust for thrust. They were both sweaty and both panting heavily, as there moans filled the room and possibly the room beside hers. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was they were together and both very happy. Hinata could feel her body jult her breathing got heaver and a few thrusts later she came, moaning his name as she did. That was what sent him over the edge her moaning his name as she came, with one more thrust he came as well. They lay there quietly for awhile both riding out there orgasms. "That was.." She nodded "Yeah" he chuckled lightly at that, and pulled out of her rolling beside her. They didn't need to say nothing more, they both knew, as they looked into each others eyes, it was the start of something great. Age didn't matter, what ever one would think of them didn't matter. All that mattered was there and then, as long as they were together that's all that mattered.

* * *

Not sure why i wrote an Iruka/Hinata fic, But here it is. Hope you all like it. Reviews please.

Also i might make a part two to this, if i get enough reviews.


End file.
